


I'll do anything you want (just please don't ask me to forget you)

by fire_breathing_bitch_queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_breathing_bitch_queen/pseuds/fire_breathing_bitch_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Danny are flatmates. Danny is an alpha who helps omegas through their heats. Stiles tries to hire Danny for the night and comes across Derek, who has been harbouring a secret crush on him since high school. Derek thinks that Stiles doesn't know who he is, but Stiles still needs someone to help him through his heat, and Derek is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had began raining just as Derek finished work and headed home. He just wanted to curl up in the apartment watching trashy tv and maybe eating takeout because he felt too tired to cook, and he knew Danny hadn’t had a chance to go shopping for the fancy ingredients that he liked to cook with. No-one expected two alphas living together to be a success, but Derek thought the arrangement worked well. Danny said it was because Derek only knew how to communicate with his eyebrows and as he didn’t speak ‘sourwolf’ they couldn’t fight. Derek thought it was because they both were too evolved to demean themselves with the traditional posturing and territorial bullshit old fashioned alphas resorted to when they were in close proximity with another. Derek often thought that it was this, Danny’s progressive attitude and behaviour, that made him so good at his job. Danny called himself a ‘professional helping hand’, Derek called his flatmate a ‘professional helping knot’, ‘knot for hire’ or ‘rent alpha’ when he wanted to wind him up. In truth though he had no problem with Danny’s chosen career, he himself would have done it if he trusted himself more. As it was, Derek was too scared about accidentally hurting an omega in heat to give it a go. That was Danny’s main client base, unclaimed omegas who needed an alpha to help them through their heat (though Danny had told Derek, despite Derek’s indignant cry that it was “too much information!” that he sometimes was hired by beta mates of omegas to give the omegas ‘double lovin’ during their heats). Danny had initially been planning to go into accountancy after college, but after helping one omega through his heat who paid him for his kindness despite Danny’s refusal, who then recommended his services to a friend, who likewise recommended Danny to another omega, Danny had realised that the money was good and he enjoyed looking after people. Derek said he just liked getting paid for sex, but he knew it was a lot more than that. Danny was always fully booked despite relying only on word of mouth, because he was one of the only alphas around who could look after the omegas in their most vulnerable states and not take advantage of them. He not only satisfied them sexually but he made sure his clients were fed and kept clean and comfortable during their heats. 

Derek let himself into their apartment. The lights were off and he couldn’t smell or hear Danny with his werewolf senses so he guessed he must be out with a client. He shrugged off his leather jacket and snagged the thai take out menu they kept on the pinboard as he walked to the phone. The red answerphone message light was winking. He pressed it as he opened the menu, thinking it might be Laura nagging him to go to a siblings yoga class with her she had found.

It wasn’t.

“Um hello? Hi, sorry yes this is on the answerphone so you’re not going to answer.”

Derek froze. He would know that voice anywhere. 

“I’m um calling for um ‘the goalkeeper”

That was the name Danny used with his clients. 

“I’m looking to hire you? I’m not sure if that’s the right word, um, use your services? No that sounds worse!”

The voice laughed awkwardly.

“Sorry I’ve never done this before! Everyone must say that all the time, but I really haven’t, I promise! Not that there’s anything wrong with it of course, well obviously not or I wouldn’t be calling! Sorry anyway, I was just calling because a friend recommended you, he said you were really good during his heat and that I should maybe give you a call. Normally I just get a plastic knot and you know, DIY, but I can’t go through another one alone and I don’t want to go out and pick up an alpha because they might be creepy and sleazy and weird. They might take a picture of my teeth when I’m asleep, of take my used tissues out of the trash and put them under their pillow, or cut off my finger nails and use them as a necklace!”

Derek gawped open mouthed at the answerphone machine. 

“Sorry, anyway just give me a call back, the name is Stiles Stilinski” and he reeled off a mobile phone number.

Numbly Derek sat down in shock. Stiles had called, his Stiles had called. Well, not his Stiles, that was the problem. Derek had pined after Stiles all through high school but had never made a move. Stiles was incredibly bright and funny and unique, Derek was just some lacrosse player who may be able to do 70 push ups in one go, but wasn’t at all clever. After all he was just a mechanic who had only stopped living with his parents a couple of years ago. True he had loved living at home with his pack, being around for his sisters and their young kids, but Stiles was so out of his league. He had always suspected that Stiles would either mate with that toned crooked jawed alpha he always was hanging around with, or would have found a wonderful, clever alpha to marry. Obviously not. 

Derek’s skin burned as he thought of Stiles Stilinski in heat. He could just picture those plump lips red from biting, those doe eyes round and dark with arousal, his beautiful lithe body flushed with the need to be filled. Fuck. He shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t even know the guy, he saw him at the occasional party but he was pretty sure Stiles didn’t know who he was so he never went over to talk to him. But now he had the image of Stiles in heat needing an alpha to fill up his tight little hole.

Derek’s arousal subsided as reality won. The alpha wasn’t him, he just wanted someone to help. And not just any someone, Derek’s flatmate. He felt an irrational surge of jealousy at the thought of Danny naked above Stiles, thrusting into his body, Stiles’ nails raking down Danny’s back. 

Then he realised, Stiles and Danny were vague friends, or in the same friendship group at least. They couldn’t be close as in the year and a bit Derek and Danny had been living together, Danny had never mentioned Stiles. Derek liked this as otherwise Danny might find out about his ridiculous crush. But surely Stiles couldn’t know Danny was the ‘goalkeeper’ or he would have just called him Danny? No, Derek was sure Stiles didn’t know about Danny’s job. 

He considered deleting the message to save Stiles the embarrassment of his friend finding out that in his desperation he had tried to hire an alpha, but then thought perhaps Stiles wouldn’t mind the ‘goalkeeper’ being Danny. Derek’s roommate was hot. Besides Derek didn’t want to hide it from Danny in case he wanted the business, regardless of him knowing Stiles. 

Part of him wanted to call back Stiles, offer up his own services so before he could act on that unwise dangerous thought he went into the kitchen. He made coffee and sipped it leaning against the counter. He had to put Stiles out of his mind. He would order some food, watch some tv then go to bed. There was no place in his plans for unhelpful thoughts about a certain pale, brown haired hottie. 

He decided to just get pad thai and chicken satay sticks and was just going to the phone to order them when it rang. He froze. It was probably just his family he thought, but he didn’t recognise the number. What if it was Stiles? He told himself not to get his hopes up, and to stop being a wuss and just answer the phone. He hurriedly picked it up and pressed the green button. 

“Um hi, sorry to keep bothering you, its just sort of urgent.”   
It was Stiles, but he sounded breathless. Derek couldn’t say anything.

“Hello? Is there anybody there?”

“Hi, yes” said Derek quietly, holding the phone away from his mouth. He didn’t know why he was bothering disguising his voice when Stiles didn’t even know what his normal voice sounded like. 

“Oh hi, sorry. It’s Stiles Stilinski here again. My heat’s come a day early, I really need some help.”

Derek’s mouth went dry. 

“Um, the goalkeeper isn’t here at the moment. Can I take a message?”   
Stiles swore “When will he be back?”

“Later this evening probably” the calendar in the kitchen didn’t show any appointments so Derek guessed he wasn’t working tonight. 

“Great, can I come over?”

Derek started to say no but Stiles interrupted him “ My dad will get home soon and I don’t want to still be here. I know its just nature but I get embarrassed be near him when I’m in heat”

Derek managed to grit out an okay.

“Thanks! Whats the address?”

Derek gave him the address then hung up. What had he just done?

It will be fine, he tried to tell himself. He’ll come, he won’t remember you, then Danny will come home and they will have sex and you can hide in your room and try not listen. 

He tried calling Danny but there was no answer so he sent off half a dozen frantic texts telling him to get his ass home immediately before rushing round the apartment trying to tidy up a bit. 

He dived in a cold shower and told his wolf to calm down because he would not be bedding Stiles tonight. Before he was any where near ready the door rung and he buzzed Stiles up. 

He opened the door. There was Stiles, his wavy fringe damp from the rain, his gorgeous cheeks stained pink, from exertion, arousal or embarrassment Derek couldn’t tell. 

“Hey, I’m Stiles” he lifted one hand in greeting. 

Wordlessly Derek opened the door wider so Stiles could come into the apartment. As the younger man brushed past him an intoxicating scent filled Derek’s nostrils. His wolf wanted to push Stiles against the wall and mark his pretty little bare exposed pale neck. Derek shook himself, he was not the sort of alpha to be at the mercy of these biological urges. 

Stiles sat himself on the sofa as Derek asked if he wanted a drink. After Stiles politely refused Derek hovered awkwardly for a second before seating himself in an armchair. 

After a pregnant pause Derek muttered that the goalkeeper should be back soon. Stiles let out a sigh. 

“Thank god”   
Derek noticed that Stiles was getting increasingly flushed and he kept bunching his fingers in the pillows next to him, his muscles looked taut and tense. His scent was still washing over Derek, getting more and more desperate and it took Derek a considerable effort not to close the gap between them and inhale that mesmerising scent.  
Stiles looked up and caught Derek staring. “Just so you know, I’ve never done this before. It’s just the heats are getting stronger and I can’t go through another few days fucking myself with a plastic knot, it really hurts your wrist you know?”

The blood rushed down to Derek’s cock as he was struck with the mental image of Stiles on his knees on the bed, one arm down to support himself, one tucked around him thrusting a Derek shaped toy into himself. Stiles must have mistaken Derek’s arousal for embarrassment or disgust. 

“Sorry too much information! You did not want to know that. My verbal filter just kind of goes bleurgh when I’m nervous. You must be used to it?”   
Derek raised his eyebrows “used to it?”

“Clients getting intimidated by…all this” Stiles waved a hand in Derek’s direction. “Still it must  
be useful, bet they’re all queuing round the block to get a piece of that. ‘piece of that’ I can’t believe I just said that, I sound like Britney Spears!”   
Derek continued to stare at Stiles in bewilderment.

“Okaay, not a talker. I guess that’s not what you’re paid to do! I mean how many omegas in heat want to have a conversation. We all just want you to fuck us until we can’t walk straight!”   
Derek’s brain was so entranced by the idea of fucking Stiles until he couldn’t walk at all that he almost missed that Stiles thought he was also a ‘helping hand’. 

“I’m not uh, I’m not a um a prostitute” Derek muttered. 

“Oh sure yeah, um what do you call yourself, a casanova? Lothario? Gigolo? Inamorato? What’s your work name by the way?”

Derek knew he should just correct Stiles, tell him it was only his flatmate that did that sort of thing, but his senses were consumed by the irresistible scent of Stiles, and the fact that he was here, in Derek’s apartment casually discussing his heat, so Derek only managed to cast around for a name and grit out “sour wolf.”

It was what Danny called him. 

Stiles smiled appreciatively and said “sour wolf, I get it, it suits you!”

Before Derek had time to be offended Stiles let out a cry and clutched his stomach. Derek jumped to his feet.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” Stiles said through gritted teeth. He must have sensed that Derek wasn’t buying it because he added “just need to be filled. Sorry it will pass in a minute.”

He still looked too flushed though. Derek told Stiles he was going to call Danny again, but there was no answer. There was now a faint sheen to Stiles forehead and his eyes were losing focus. Derek went to get him some water which he drank gratefully, but a minute later he was clutching his stomach again. 

“Stiles?” Derek peered down at him in concern. 

“I’m fine I promise, just feel empty.”

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Derek, half dreading and half excited for the answer.

“No it’s.. actually, um do you have any clients tonight?”

Derek shook his head, willing his breathing to slow. Stiles wasn’t going to ask for that, just wanted to know if Derek had time to drop him home or pick up some supplies for him.

“Could um, could I hire you for tonight?”

Derek stared at him. 

“Not for sex!” he added hurriedly, and Derek tried to ignore the wave of disappointment that hit him “obviously I couldn’t ask you to do that, just maybe your fingers?”

Derek hesitated. 

“Please” Stiles added, looking up at him with his huge eyes imploringly.

“Ok” Derek replied before he could stop himself “what do you need?”

“Could you um finger me?” Stiles asked blushing, refusing to meet Derek’’s gaze. 

Derek’s hands were shaking as he pulled Stiles towards him and undid his belt and flies. He had to keep telling himself that this meant nothing, he was just helping out an omega before Danny came and could properly take care of him. 

He pushed down the jeans to reveal a pair of black boxers, already wet at the apex of the rather obvious erection. Derek licked his lips, as he pulled down the underwear and Stiles’ magnificent uncut dick sprung free. Stiles whimpered as the pressure was taken off his cock, and it took even ounce of Derek’s self control not to grab the younger man right there, and see how many other sounds he could coax out of Stiles. 

Before he could think better of it, he turned Stiles by the hips until he was bent over, bracing himself against the back of the sofa. He then trailed his fingertips across the plush swell of Stiles’ arsecheeks before running one fingertip across Stiles’ hole. Stiles shuddered. Derek rubbed a knuckle against the puckered entry, and grinded it in, Stiles started to push himself back so the hard bone could get fully inside. Stiles moaned as Derek tried to suppress his own groan. 

“Please, alpha, I need more.” gasped Stiles.

Derek felt his wolf roar with pleasure. He gently slid his index finger into Stiles’ bright hole. 

Stiles groaned “oh yeah, like that, just like that alpha”

Derek twisted his finger until his finger was facing up and then curled it so the tip brushed his prostate. Stiles keened and pushed back until it went deeper. Derek gently pushed in another finger and began to thrust them in and out of Stiles’ hole, Stiles pushing back meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Derek couldn’t think, all the blood had rushed to his fully hardened cock. His jeans were painfully tight. Stiles was making these ridiculously sexy little noises, gasps and groans that made Derek aware of the serious possibility that he may cum in his pants. 

Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles whined at the lost. He sat down on the sofa and held out two fingers. 

“You’ve got to earn your release, omega” he growled. 

If possible, Stiles’ pupils dilated even more. He eagerly turned round so he was facing away from Derek and squatted, pushing his arse back until Derek’s fingers were inside him. Before Derek could move, Stiles was fucking himself back onto Derek’s fingers, forward and back, his arse tantalisingly close to Derek’s face. 

Derek could could only watch as Stiles gave him a wicked grin over his shoulder and groaned. He was now fucking himself wildly, with abandon. Derek stuck out another finger and Stiles took it. Without thinking he leaned forward and stuck his tongue into the junction of his own fingers and Stile’s crack. Stiles moaned enthusiastically. He pulled out his fingers and before Stiles could voice his displeasure he stuck his tongue right into Stiles open waiting hole. Stiles keened. He thrusted his tongue in and out, sharply and vicously, savouring the salty taste of Stiles on his tongue and the heat of his opening. He could see Stiles’ elbow jerking frantically and knew the younger man was tossing himself off in time to the thrusts of Derek’s tongue. Stiles suddenly tensed and his hole contracted around Derek’s tongue. He let out a loud cry with his head thrown back and Derek could smell his cum. 

Derek felt his own orgasm shudder through him as he spurted his load into his pants. Fuck. He hoped Stiles hadn’t noticed that he’d just creamed himself like a goddam teenager. 

“Did you just cum?” Stiles panted. 

He had noticed. 

Before Derek could deny it Stiles sniffed “fuck you did, jesus thats hot”.

He turned round and Derek saw the milky trail of cum clinging to Stiles cock. It was starting to fill again. 

“Please fuck me, I’ll pay you whatever you want.”

It took all of Derek’s willpower not to say yes.

“You should wait for the goalkeeper, he’ll be back soon”

“But…”

Derek interrupted Stiles “It will be better trust me, he knows how to take care of omegas in heat”

“yeah?” asked Stiles doubtfully.

“Yeah, he’ll slowly lead you to the bed, and undress you. He’ll flick his tongue against your nipples as he gently starts to toss you off. You’ll be thrusting up your hips trying to get more, and every time you move without his permission he’ll give your nipples an extra hard squeeze.”

“oh yeah” groaned Stiles, his still exposed cock now fully hard “what else?”

“He’ll kiss you softly on the neck and ears, to reward you for being such a good omega, then he’ll trail his tongue down to your stomach, all the while jerking you off, and kiss your beautiful tummy. Then he’ll keep going until he’s licking your pretty hard dick.”

Derek was picturing himself doing all this to Stiles, not Danny. Stiles’ hand was on his cock and he was jerking off lids heavy, mouth half open. 

“Yeah, what you going to do to me next?”  
Derek barely registered that Stiles had said ‘you’ instead of ‘he’.

“I’m going to put my big hard alpha cock in your mouth and you can lube it up real good, before I gently push it into your tight little hole.”

Stiles moaned as he started moving his hand furiously.

“Then I’m going to turn you over and fuck you on all fours, and you’re just going to take it like the good omega you are.”

Stiles’ hand was moving so far it had become a blur, Derek was worried that despite the precum, it was going to chafe, so he reached out and put a hand between Stiles’ leg so his hand was splayed against Stiles’ backside, and pulled him towards him. With his other hand he gently removed Stiles’ hand from his cock and leaned forward until Stiles’ cock brushed against the back of his throat. With his hand still snaked behind Stiles, his forearm pressed against Stiles’ balls, he urged Stiles’ hips forward with the hand pressed against his ass. Stiles got the message and began to thrust his hips forward, gingerly at first until Derek gave his ass an encouraging pat and he sped up. Derek’s throat was fluttering but he clamped down on his gag reflex and focused on massaging the underside of Stiles’ cock with his tongue. 

Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and Derek groaned appreciatively round Stiles’ cock, making Stiles’ hips buck, and so Stiles continued to brush his fingers across Derek’s scalp before firmly holding the base of his head in place and fucking into his mouth. Normally alphas wouldn’t let an omega take control like this, but Derek found it incredibly arousing for Stiles to feel safe enough to take what he wanted. 

Stiles snaked his arms around Derek’s head so his cock was pressed right against the back of Derek’s throat, and he lifted himself up on his toes so he could get deeper as he spurted his release right into Derek’s throat.

“Fuck” said Stiles after a moment “that was incredible thank you.”

He made to pull his trousers up but Derek stopped him “Oh no, we’re not done yet”

Stiles look confused for a second then caught sight of Derek’s predatory expression. He grinned wildly then scampered into the bedroom. Derek shook his head fondly and then hurriedly followed him, unbuttoning his jeans as he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was becoming genuinely worried that he might have to be hospitalised. His dick was so hard that there couldn’t be enough blood reaching his other organs. Stiles was now fully in his heat, his eyes were glazed with lust and his hard cock was leaking copious amounts of precum onto his teeshirt as he sprawled on Derek’s bed. Derek allowed his alpha instincts to take over. He stalked towards the omega and shredded his shirt with his claws. He couldn’t stand to see any of inch of Stiles’ beautiful skin to be covered for a second longer. Stiles gasped and bared his neck to Derek in a sign of submission. Derek bit him hard, but not hard enough to break the skin, then trailed his lips over the mark, soothing it with whispers of what a good boy Stiles was for him. 

Stiles moaned wantonly and rolled his hips trying to brush his crotch with Derek’s. Derek tutted and ran a hand up Stiles’ flank. 

“Don’t be so impatient sweetie, I’ll make you feel good don’t you worry.”

Then without warning he flipped Stiles over so he was on his stomach. He could take his sweet time with Stiles later on in his heat (he refused to acknowledge the fact that after tonight Stiles would be gone, or perhaps worse-in Danny’s arms) but for now Stiles needed to be filled and fucked hard. 

He urged Stiles up onto his hands and knees so his ass was stuck in the air and then ran a reassuring palm down Stiles’ back as he pushed a finger into his hole. It was still loose from his previous ministrations, and greedy clutched around his finger. He quickly added a second then a third. Stiles groaned and shoved his hips up trying to get more. Derek punished him with a quick slap to the gorgeous tushy that was being presented to him. 

Stiles let out a breathy “oh yeah”.

Interesting. 

Before he could add another finger, Stiles had pushed himself back further onto Derek’s fingers. He turned to give Derek a wicked grin over his shoulder. Cocky little shit. Well, if that’s what he wanted… Derek gave Stiles another sharp slap on his ass. Stiles groaned again. Derek spanked him four more times in quick succession. 

“Fuck yeah. Fuck me alpha, I’m ready, please I need your big alpha cock inside me”

Derek scissored his fingers a few times, his hole was ready and waiting. He quickly spat onto his palm and rubbed it onto his cock and used two fingers to spread his precum around the head of his cock. He then leaned down and gave Stiles’ hole three wet laps with his tongue. He then held the base of his cock with one hand, and Stiles’ hip with the other and slowly but firmly pushed in.

Both men groaned in unison as the head pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Derek felt as though the whole universe had been reduced down to and forced into the part of his cock which was inside the tight hot pressing force of Stiles’ ass. He couldn’t think, couldn’t breath. All other sensations had been drowned out by the wonderful feeling of being buried in Stiles. 

Derek hadn’t had sex in a long time, and despite having orgasmed earlier in the evening, he could feel his balls tightening in anticipation. Eyes closed, mouth open he began pushing in and out slowly. Stiles was moaning a litany of curses, pleas, and urges to go faster, so Derek picked up the pace, his hips snapping forward. Underneath both of their moans, the sound of his balls slapping against Stiles’ ass could be heard. 

Stiles collapsed with Derek still inside him, so every thrust of Derek’s moved Stiles along the bed, so that his cock was being rubbed against the sheets. Stiles moaned at the intense pressure and friction. Derek started to speed up, his thrusts becoming erratic as Stiles shout began shouting his pleasure. Stiles came without Derek touching him, and the contractions around Derek’s cock were enough to make his balls tighten and he spurted his hot cum deep into Stiles. He pulled out halfway as he was still cumming, so hot liquid dribbled out of Stiles’ hole. He held his cock at the base and circled it around massaging his cum into and around Stiles’ hole, then pressed his gradually softening dick in and out a few more times, taking care to push his cum back in, before his cock got too soft and slipped out. 

Panting, he rolled off Stiles and lay next to him. Stiles turned over so he was on his side facing Derek. He looked blissed out. 

“I thought you were going to knot me with your big bad alpha knot” he gave Derek another of his cocky grins. 

“You giving up that quickly?” Derek countered, raising his eyebrows challengingly. 

He never was normally this confident or flirty. It was the happy well-fucked omega pheromones that permeated the air which made him feel comfortable enough around Stiles to not get as tongue-tied as he usually was. 

Stiles stretched, his beautiful stomach going taught as he lifted his arms above his head. 

“Don’t worry sour wolf, I can go all night” Stiles nose turned up “but before round three, I need a shower!”

Derek’s wolf growled its disapproval. He didn’t want Stiles washing Derek’s scent off his skin, washing his cum that marked him and claimed him out of his hole. As he was thinking this Stiles stood up and Derek could already see a trail of milky liquid dribbling out of Stiles’ hole. Derek reached forward and scooped it up with a fingertip, before standing and putting the finger in Stiles’ mouth. Stiles suckled it and his eyes sparkled as Derek let out a low growl. 

“What say you to continuing this in the shower? Seeing as you seemed to like licking me out before, and you put your cum up there, fancy trying to lap it all back up?” 

In answer Derek picked up Stiles and carried him into the bathroom. He dropped him on the floor and turned on the shower. Stiles was grinning at him. He crowded Stiles up against the wall of the bathroom, their lips inches from each other, their noses brushing. They hadn’t kissed before, but Derek wanted to. Gods he wanted to. His eyes searched Stiles’ questioningly, before he closed the gap between them, slowly enough that Stiles could push him off if he wanted to. Stiles just through his arms around Derek and surged forward to meet him. Stiles didn’t start off slow, he went straight in to open mouths and tongues, and Derek groaned his approval. Stiles caressed Derek’s tongue with his own, then traced Derek’s teeth and finally roof of his mouth before nipping his lower lip. For the second time that evening Derek was struck by how Stiles took control despite being an omega. He liked it. 

Steam was coming from the shower now which had now heated up. Derek took Stiles’ hand and lead him in. The hot water felt wonderful. They both washed each other’s torsos, using it as an opportunity to admire the other’s body more than anything. Derek brushed his hand down to Stiles’ hole, but Stiles caught his wrist. 

“Oh no, I’m not letting you off that easily” his eyes were sparkling again. 

Derek grinned at him before dropping to his knees. His wolf was glad that Stiles’ hadn’t wanted to wash his cum off him, perhaps he had only wanted a shower to wash off the perspiration. He himself was glad that he had another opportunity to lavish attention on his omega and make him feel good. 

He didn't know at what point of the evening he had stopped thinking of Stiles as an omega, and started calling him his. 

He nosed at the base of Stiles’ cock which valiantly started to fill again, pressed a kiss up to Stiles’ balls, then tilted his head up so he could lick Stiles’ hole. Stiles hissed as his oversensitive flesh was suckled, kissed and licked. Derek used his hands to part Stiles’ ass cheeks further allowing him to suck at Stiles’ rim and give it a little nibble. 

Stiles groaned and tugged at Derek’s hair for him to stand. He kissed him furiously and pressed his lithe wet body against Derek’s. The feel of skin against skin, slick and hot from the shower, made Derek’s cock hang heavy. He ran his hands all over Stiles’ body, pulling his flesh against him, kneading his ass and ghosting his knuckles against Stiles’ sensitive ribs. 

“Enough” Stiles gasped out “fuck me again. And this time you better fucking knot me.”

Derek slapped his ass “cocky little slut aren’t you?” He murmured into Stiles’ ear. 

Stiles shivered. Derek couldn’t tell if it was from the spank, the words or the sensation against his ear. 

“Did I not fuck my little omega hard enough? Do you need me to stick my big hard alpha cock up your pretty little ass again for you to remember your place?” 

He gave Stiles four more spanks as he purred the words into his ear, and then grabbed his ass and grinded their cocks together. 

“Is that what you want baby? Want my big cock inside you? Want me to knot you up so you can’t walk for a week” 

He continued to grind against Stiles, his grip hard and unforgiving. 

Stiles let out a ‘hnngg” sound.

“What was that baby boy? Was that a yes?”

“Yes!” gasped Stiles “yes, fuck please yes.”

That’s all Derek needed to hear, he turned off the shower and pulled Stiles out. They didn’t bother drying off, just met in a clash of teeth and tongues and slippery skin which was hurried and frantic- despite coming after three orgasms in Stiles case- and achingly perfect. Derek picked Stiles up, his legs wrapping around Derek’s waist, and pushed him back against the wall. He cupped the back of Stiles’ head with one hand so his thrusts didn’t bang it against the wall, and with the other guided his cock up into Stiles ass. 

He set a brutal pace, forcing his cock deeper and deeper. Stiles moaned and thrashed above him as each thrust hit his prostate. Stiles wrapped his arms and legs tighter around Derek and tucked his head against Derek’s shoulder, helpless against the onslaught and practically crying in pleasure. Derek splayed both hands out on the wall for support as he fucked Stiles even faster and harder. His claws came out and splintered through the wooden walls, and he used the grip for leverage so he could push his cock up higher. 

Derek knew he was getting close, and from Stiles’ incoherent babble he was too. Without pulling out he carried Stiles back to the bedroom and laid them both down on the bed, Stiles on his back. He then continued to pound into him mercilessly, the slap of his balls even louder because of Stiles’ still damp skin from the shower. He used one hand to jerk Stiles off in time with his thrusts, his grip tight and unforgiving. Derek could feel his knot starting to swell. He grinded the base of it into the rim of Stiles’ hole, and Stiles cried out. He pushed firmly until it was fully inside and Stiles’ back arched sharply and he painted Derek’s and his own chest with hot cum. 

“Oh Derek, fuck yeah, so good”.

Derek’s orgasm hit him so powerfully he almost blacked out. His cock pulsed cum into Stiles again and again, Stiles milking Derek’s release out of him with his ass. After his cock had more or less stopped spurting out cum Derek carefully rolled them over so Stiles was lying spread across Derek’s chest, his head nestled into Derek’s neck, with Derek’s knot still inside him keeping them anchored together. 

Stiles was at last contented and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. Derek considered reaching over onto the floor to find a shirt to wipe up Stiles’ cum, but instead wiggled a hand in between them and scooped it up. He lapped it off his palm and back of his hand, savouring the taste that was so uniquely Stiles. He then wiped his hand on the duvet cover and pulled it up so it was covering them both. 

He was so sated and tired that he didn’t register Stiles had called him Derek as he had found his release.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of furniture being moved in the living room woke Derek up. Stiles was still on top of him, head snuggled firmly into Derek’s neck, puffing little breaths onto Derek’s skin. His knot had subsided and he was able to gently ease his now soft cock out of Stiles. He whimpered a little, but slept on. Derek carefully lifted the still sleeping Stiles off him, and pulled on a soft pair of jogging bottoms before padding quietly out of his bedroom. 

Danny was in the living room. Sofa pillows were scattered everywhere and Danny was febreezing every soft furnishing in site. He turned as Derek approached. 

“heeey Miguel!” Danny beamed at Derek. 

Miguel was one of his nicknames for Derek, Derek had forgotten how it had started. 

“Fun night last night?” he smirked. 

Derek felt his face heat up. 

“I came back last night, heard the sounds of fucking from the stairwell but I thought, that can’t be from out flat, I don’t even remember the last time you got some. But when I got to the door I could smell cum and sweat and pheromones, so I went to crash at Jackson’s. By the way the flat absolutely stinks of sex. Next time could you not do it in a communal area? I can smell it in the bathroom too, did you try to have sex in every room of the flat?”

Danny’s face fell when Derek didn’t smile.

“What’s up?”

Derek told Danny that he’d accidentally slept with one of Danny’s clients. To his relief Danny waved it off.

“Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t have wanted to have sex last night anyway. Besides I’m just glad you got some. Does this mean you won’t be such a grumpy tosser anymore?”

Derek still couldn’t smile.

“Danny, I’ve screwed up. He thought I was a rent boy or something too, I didn’t correct him.”

“Look Derek, I don’t see why it matters, you take care of an omega who needed an alpha. If he was up for it and happy and you didn’t take advantage then you haven’t done anything wrong. Besides you’re probably never going to see him again.”

Derek couldn’t tell him who it was that was in his bedroom. 

“Just refuse to take any money, that way you haven’t done anything apart from having a one night stand. Anyway I’m off, I’ve got a cooking class to get to.”

And with that Danny was putting down febreeze, shrugging on his coat, and after squeezing Derek on the shoulder he was trotting out the door. 

Derek couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach. Either Stiles would leave in an hour, satisfied from the nights fucking and he would never see him again, or Stiles would find out that Derek was a massive creeper who had had a crush on him for ages and had pretended to be a prostitute to get to sleep with him. Sighing he made coffee then went back into the bedroom. Maybe it would be like ripping off a bandaid, a short stab of rejection now but he’d get over it. He knew deep down though that after having this perfect time with Stiles, he would be pining over him for the foreseeable future. 

He was expecting Stiles to be up and getting dressed, he’d make up an excuse for having to leave early then they’d awkwardly bid each other goodbye and that would be it. Stiles was still in bed though, but he was awake and frowning grumpily up and Derek from beneath sleep mussed hair. This was it, Derek thought, this was when Stiles would tell him it had been a mistake. 

“Where did you go?” murmured Stiles sleepily. 

Derek didn’t know what to say, so he just held up the two mugs of coffee. This was ridiculous he thought, last night he had literally had his tongue up inside this mans anus, and now he was feeling shy?

Stiles brightened at the sight of the coffee.

“Well in that case you are forgiven” and he made grabby hands for the mug. 

He took a big drink, set it down on the bedside table, then made grabby hands for Derek. Derek clambered into bed and sat stiffly against the headboard. Stiles huffed and then manoeuvred himself so he had his head on Derek’s shoulder, and a leg thrown across Derek’s. 

Hesitantly he ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Stiles almost purred. Derek silently smiled and Stiles seemed to have sensed it. 

“Shh you, its my heat, you have to be nice to me” and he looked up at Derek with his tongue sticking out. 

“I apologise for offending you, how can I make monsieur's morning more comfortable?” teased Derek smiling softly. 

“That’s better” Stiles tried to keep a straight face but his lips were twitching in amusement “you can start by giving me a massage o lowly alpha, then you can cook me breakfast, then I think fuck me a good four of five times? and then cook me lunch, then run a bath, then cook me supper, and then more sex” he listed off now grinning at Derek. 

“O lowly alpha? Careful, or you might get another spanking” Derek nipped Stiles’ ear playfully. 

“Ooh yes! lets start with that, sex then breakfast. Sound good?” asked Stiles enthusiastically. 

“Sounds very good” Derek purred in Stiles ear, then extricated himself so he was hovering over Stiles. 

He trailed kisses across Stiles collar bones and chest, before working his way back up to Stiles’’ neck and peppering his flawless skin with little kisses and nips. He brushed his hand down Stiles’ stomach and thigh, before cupping his balls and squeezing them and rolling them gently. 

“Mmm I like that Derek” murmured Stiles.  
Derek froze. 

Stiles realised what he had said “Oh shit”

He reached for Derek but Derek was already off the bed standing up. 

“Derek wait please!”

“What’s going on?” Derek asked. He felt confused and panicky. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but experience had taught him to be prepared for worst case scenarios. After Kate he assumed that anyone who showed interest in him was either doing it to make fun of him, or to use him. Was this some elaborate scheme made to make him look like an idiot or a slut?

“I’m not some weird creeper I promise!” said Stiles “I swear I’m not like a stalker who follows you and takes photos of you and has a whole wall of your pictures and your timetable and its all connected with string and.. sorry” Stiles took a steadying breath “We went to the same high school. You wouldn’t remember me because you were this amazing popular lacrosse star and I was just seem weird nerd who only had one friend. I’ll prove it to you, we have some of the same friends. You know lydia, and uh, Isaac and um who else? Erica and Boyd? Well I know them too. We sometimes go to the same parties. So um anyway, thats how I know your name, but when you opened the door I knew you wouldn’t recognise me and I didn’t want to embarrass you or creep you out, so I just left it.”

Stiles continued to watch Derek worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Should I, um should I go?”

Without thinking Derek reached out and caught hold of Stiles’ wrist to stop him from leaving. Stiles was going back to his intelligent life and intelligent friends and maybe they’d see each other at parties and nod at each other from across the room awkwardly and that would be it. His heart continued to sink. His wolf whined, he couldn’t let his omega leave. He still had a day of his heat left, and he had to be there to take care of him. He couldn’t stop himself leaning in to Stiles’ neck and inhaling his scent. He needed just have a few more moments, then he would let Stiles go. 

Stiles peered up at him looking concerned.

“Derek, are you ok? Look, if this is about people finding out, don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about your job.”

Derek looked at him confused, then he realised what Stiles thought he was worried about. “ I’m not um, I don’t actually do that. I’m a mechanic. You just assumed that and I panicked and said I was sourwolf. I’m sorry”

“I’m sorry for assuming and making you panic! I just thought you were hot enough to be a helping hand. Though a mechanic.. that’s pretty fucking sexy”

Derek was still focusing on explaining everything and trying to make sure Stiles didn’t leave, so he didn’t register that Stiles had called him hot. 

“It’s just my flatmate that does that. Did you know that Danny is the goalkeeper”

Stiles scrunched up his face “God! that would have been embarrassing. I can’t believe I tried to hire him for sex!” Stiles looked like he’d tasted something unpleasant. “I’m so glad you were home instead!”

“So am I” said Derek quietly.   
“Wait, why did you do all that stuff last night? Why did you go along with it if it wasn’t your job? It wasn’t for the money, was it?” Stiles was looking doubtful. He wrapped his arms around himself.

“No! god no” said Derek. He reached out a hand to touch Stiles, but stopped himself. He wasn’t sure if that was allowed. 

He swallowed. Now was the time to be honest with Stiles. If he never saw him again at least he would know that he’d finally told Stiles how he felt. 

“This is going to sound pretty sad” he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly “but I’ve.. I’ve liked you for ages. I had a massive crush on you in high school but you were just so different and amazing that I could never approach you. Then you went to an amazing college, and everyone began to see how hot you’ve always been, and I just know you are so out of my league, so at parties I could never introduce myself. Then you came here and you were so sexy and beautiful that I couldn’t help myself.”

Derek was readying himself for inevitable rejection and had cast his eyes to the floor. He didn’t want Stiles to pity his pathetic heart. He didn’t expect Stiles to barrel into him and knock him onto the bed. Stiles was on top of him, pressing kissed onto his brow, nose and cheeks. 

“You’re an idiot Derek Hale. For starters, how could I not know who you were? No one else has such expressive eyebrows! Also I am not out of your league, in any way at all. You are amazing and hot, but also funny and kind and clever. When you answered the phone I knew it was you straight away, just from that goddam sexy voice. But I felt so nervous that I was talking to the sex god Derek Hale that I just tried not to acknowledge it.”

He gently pushed up Derek’s chin so he would meet his eyes “This has been the best heat of my life. And not just because for once I didn’t spend it at home, in my sweaty gross bed for two days, humping my mattress and fucking myself with some cheap toy. Because I got to be with you.”

Derek blushed.

“I’m so glad Danny was out. Oh my god, Danny! If I had of known you guys were living together I could of used him to meet you and we could have been doing this for months!” Stiles jokingly smacked his hand against his forehead in dismay.

Derek laughed “You are an evil, Machiavellian sex deviant!”

“I am, I’m an evil genius that uses my cunning plotting skills to get sex with hot alphas who don’t know how hot they are”

Derek pulled Stiles close to him and scented his neck. 

“For such a big bad growly alpha, you're very cuddly” murmured Stiles contentedly.

“Shhh” whispered Derek, petting the younger man’s hair.

“You cuddled me all night, I couldn’t get you to let me go” teased Stiles.

“I can’t help it” said Derek seriously “you just smell so good and it feels so right”

Stiles propped himself up on his elbow so he could meet Derek’s eyes “It does feel right Derek. It’s never felt like this before”.

Derek surged forward to kiss him. His heart felt so full it might burst, and his wolf was purring in contentment. 

Things started to get heated as their tongues mapped out every inch of each other’s mouths, and they grinded their hardening dicks together. Then Stiles’ stomach let out a loud rumble. Derek broke away.

“No no no, keep going!” whined Stiles. 

Derek smiled against Stiles’ mouth “we have all day for that, and all weekend, and all week, and all month, and all year” he punctuated each word with a tiny peck to Stiles’ cheeks and nose “but today you are my omega and I am your alpha and so I’m going to look after you and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

Stiles beamed up at Derek. 

“So breakfast, in the bath. What do you think?” Derek asked. 

Stiles stretched out grinning “sounds perfect.”

“Ok, you go run the bath, I’ll fry up some eggs and bacon.”

Stiles scampered off happily to the bathroom. Whilst Derek was cooking them breakfast he silently thanked Danny for insisting the buy a flat with a bath. 

They ate their fry up crossed legged at either end of the tub, and Derek ended up giving Stiles his last piece of bacon, because his wide eyes were so cute as he watched Derek start to eat it. He then span Stiles round so his back was to Derek’s chest, then he washed Stiles’ hair for him. Stiles practically purred the whole way through. When the water got cold they got out and had lazy sex in bed. Stiles then snoozed for a bit and Derek watched him, barely believing this wasn’t an amazing dream. He then cooked Stiles homemade soup for lunch, and as they were washing up they started making out. Inevitably they had sex on the kitchen counter. Derek let Stiles pick a movie, they watched Toy Story, and Stiles fell asleep half way through. Danny came back, got one whiff of what he called “well-fucked omega” and left again. After dinner they had sex again, then fell asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.


End file.
